Review and indexing of a variety of published psychological scales, surveys and other tools was initiated by two summer IRTAs. We are currently reviewing them for implementation and working with Caryn Lerman to become more familiar with their application in research efforts. The BRCA1 counseling protocol represents the first attempt to establish a research effort and this will be followed by queries into aspects of directiveness, effective counseling modalities and issues in children at risk for late-onset disorders.